Loving Hate, Hated Love
by Angelines
Summary: UA. Lily Evans foi transferida de sua antiga faculdade, e agora está em Hogwarts. O que ela não esperava era reencontrar um amigo de infância e se envolver com duas pessoas de uma vez só. JamesLilySeverus


Loving hate, hated love

Disclaimer:Harry Potter não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, Harry seria gay, ou pelo menos bi.

Lily/Snape/James

* * *

Uma garota descia a rua com pressa. Ela estava quase correndo, parecendo bem atrapalhada. Seus cabelos ruivos, longos e ondulados não haviam sido penteados, e estavam presos num coque muito mal feito, que ia se desmanchando enquanto ela corria. Os óculos de armação quadrada haviam escorregado pelo nariz e os coturnos estavam com os cadarços desamarrados. A mochila gigantesca, e abarrotada com material escolar estava pendurada em apenas um dos ombros. Ela franzia a testa e olhava o relógio de um em um minuto, seu rosto desprovido de qualquer tipo de maquiagem sendo respingado pela chuva que começava a cair. Suas roupas pareciam ter sido escolhidas aleatoriamente, e de fato, isso havia ocorrido. 

Nada estava ocorrendo como nos planos de Lily Evans. Ela havia planejado chegar arrasando no primeiro dia de aula da faculdade. Mas havia acordado meia hora atrasada (sempre tivera dificuldade para acordar cedo), e tudo estava indo errado. Ela estava vestindo uma bermuda que havia pertencido a seu ex-namorado, John, e que caía levemente, pois ela havia esquecido do cinto. Em contrapartida, estava usando uma blusa branca, meio transparente e minúscula de sua irmã Petúnia, um pé de cada meia e um casaco de moleton verde musgo. Não havia posto as lentes, nem a maquiagem que havia deixado separada, e so havia bebido uma xícara de café instantâneo como café da manha.

Havia perdido o ônibus e, quando pensava que nada poderia piorar, começou a chover.

A primeira aula, ela percebeu, horrorizada, havia começado a exatos três minutos. Mais três quarterões, e estaria lá. Mais dois, mais um...

Como por mágica, um enorme castelo apareceu em sua frente. Ela nunca havia visitado Hogwarts, mas sua mãe havia estudado lá, e tinha dito que era uma construção imponente. E realmente era. O castelo era enorme e bonito. Tinha amplos jardins, e milhões de estudantes se espalhavam pelos bancos, mesmo com a chuva. Um, em especial, lhe chamou a atenção. Um jovem bonito, de cabelos completamente arrepiados, e óculos de armação redonda. Ele jogava futebol, junto com outros três garotos.

Meu Deus! O que ela estava fazendo? Admirando garotos? Por algum acaso ela ainda era uma adolescente cheia de hormônios? Bem, talvez. Correu desenfreada até a porta escancarada do castelo e, depois de pedir instruções a um dos seguranças, entrou numa das salas do andar térreo. Sua primeira aula era de história. Mesmo depois de ter estudado um ano de jornalismo (ela estava no terceiro semestre da faculdade, mas havia sido transferida para Hogwarts pois sua família havia se mudado de cidade. Ela iria morar em Hogwarts, mas assim pelo menos poderia visitar a família uma vez por mês.), não entendia porque tinha que tomar aulas de história.

-Me desculpe, anh, professor, por meu atraso, anh... É meu primeiro dia e...

-Tudo bem, senhorita...?

-Anh, Evans, senhor.

-Certo, Srta. Evans, sente-se em qualquer lugar.

-Muito obrigada, professor.

Enquanto isso, nos jardins...

-Putz, Prongs, você não tem jeito mesmo, cabulando logo no primeiro dia de aula!- Comentou um belo garoto de olhos azuis, enquanto passava a bola para um certo garoto de cabelos arrepiados.

-Ah, como se você não estivesse fazendo o mesmo, Pads.- respondeu James Potter.

-Bem, eu tenho motivos...- Se defendeu Sirius Black

-Ah, mesmo? E quais seriam esses motivos?

-Bem, minha primeira aula é com Slughorn!!!

-E a minha é com o Binns!!!!!!

-História geral? Também, só mesmo um retardado como você pra fazer "antropologia".

-É, eu também estou começando a me arrepender. E olha que eu só estou no segundo ano de faculdade.

-E você, Moony? Por que não esta na aula?- Sirius perguntou a um belo garoto de olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanho-claro, com uma aparência cansada, Remus Lupin.- Você NÃO PODE estar cabulando aula!!!!!

-É claro que não, Pads, eu não sou irresponsável como vocês três. Minha primeira aula é só no segundo tempo.

-Eu também não estou!!- disse um garoto franzino e gorducho, de cabelos cor de palha e com cara de rato – Só que o Dr. Listern faltou.

-Hun... Você não deveria nem ter que vir a faculdade, Peter – disse Sirius.-Tinha esquecido que você está fazendo ENFERMAGEM!!!! Huhauhuhuhuh

Todos os outros marotos, como eles se denominavam, sacaneavam Peter por causa da sua escolha para faculdade. Afinal, enfermagem não era algo digno de um deles, na sua opinião. Sirius fazia faculdade de engenharia química, Remus de biologia e James, antropologia. Peter, porém, escolhera a que achara mais fácil, enfermagem.

-Quer saber, eu vou pra aula. Afinal, só começou a vinte minutos, vale a pena ir. Do jeito que o Binns 'e, ele só vai falar "tudo bem, Peverell, pode entrar...", e me dar presença -disse James, com um que de zombaria na voz.

T'a Tranqüilo, Jamie, te vemos no almoço.-Disse Sirius

-Nem vai dar, Pads, hoje no almoço eu tenho que mostrar a escola para uma aluna transferida...

-Uh, gatinha transferida, é? Será que ela já sabe da sua fama de pervertido, galinha, quebra-corações, michê, etc?-disse Sirius, com sarcasmo.

-Peraí, Pads! Que estória é essa de "michê"? E de pervertido? Eu sou um conquistador, meu chapa.-Rebateu James.

-Não é o que a Lana, A Rosemary, a Lina, a Célia, a Louise, a Jose, a Lizzie, a Carla, a Helena e outras cinqüenta dizem...-Sirius disse, agora rindo.

-Ok, ok, Sirius. Engraçado e que VOCÊ fala isso de mim. Quer dizer, se fosse o Pedro, que nunca consegue pegar ninguém, ou o Remus, que jurou celibato e que vai ser virgem até o casamento...

-Ei!!! Que papo é esse?? Isso é um absurdo, James!!! Eu sou apenas um pouco tímido!!!- Exclamou Remus, mas com um tom levemente divertido.

-...até tudo bem. Mas você, Sirius??? Você, que fica com todas, e nem se da conta??- continuou James, como se não houvesse nenhuma interrupção.

-Ok, Prongs. Só vai logo, se não NEM o Binns vai te deixar entrar.

James deu um leve sorriso, e começou a correr para as portas do castelo. Ele já conhecia Hogwarts de cor, já que, desde o ano anterior, quando os marotos tinham se conhecido, eles passavam enormes porções de tempo explorando os terrenos do castelo. Justamente por esse motivo os professores o haviam contratado para que mostrasse o castelo para os alunos que viessem transferidos, ou para os que viessem visitar. É claro que os lugares mais interessantes, como a sala do C.A., que tinha um cama (usada lá se sabe para que), a floresta aonde os alunos eram proibidos de entrar, mas aonde os marotos sempre iam, etc.

Depois de dois minutos, ofegando, e com uma cara convincente de quem correra desde casa, mas que infelizmente não conseguira chegar a tempo, James adentrou a sala. Prof. Binns parou de falar, piscou duas vezes e, lentamente, se virou para ele.

-Me desculpe pelo atraso, prof. Binns, perdi a hora de manhã.

Metade da sala riu audivelmente. Eles conheciam James Potter, ou pelo menos sua reputação, e muitos o haviam visto nos jardins, jogando bola com os famosos marotos. Lily franziu as sobrancelhas. Não havia sido este o garoto em quem ela reparara, assim que chegara? O garoto absurdamente atraente, em um jeito casual e desleixado, e que agora, com as bochechas avermelhadas pela corrida parecia ainda mais sexy e...

-Certamente, uhn, Prewett, pode entrar...

Então seu nome era Prewett? Ela se lembraria disso. Lily baixou os olhos quando ele se virou de costas, e checou seu traseiro discretamente. "Lily, sua pervertida tarada. Nem conhece o garoto, ta parecendo um ser do sexo masculino, que fica tarando as pessoas sem nem mesmo conhecê-las", disse para si mesma.

-...Srta. Evans, você sabe a resposta para esta pergunta?- disse o Prof. Binns, de repente.

-Unh...Poderia repetir a pergunta, senhor?

-Qual suposta heroína levou a França a vitória na batalha dos cem anos?

-Joan D'arc, senhor.

-Em que período essa guerra se sucedeu?

-Séculos 14 e 15, senhor.

-E que região desputávam a Franca e a Inglaterra?

-Unh...Flandres, senhor?

-Correto, Srta. Evans. Bem vejo que sabe muito de historia. Entretanto, seria bom se a senhorita prestasse mais atenção á classe.

-Me desculpe, senhor, não irá acontecer novamente.

Nesse momento, Lily Evans notou que quase toda a classe lhe encarava, alguns impressionados, outros desdenhosos. O garoto de cabelos arrepiados, Prewett, segundo Prof. Binns, lhe olhava com curiosidade, quase como se a medisse. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela por uma fração de segundo, e ela desviou o olhar, ruborizada. Ela não viu, por que se concentrava nos cadarços do seu coturno, mas ele sorria maliciosamente.

Em seguida, Lily, muito desorientadamente, depois de procurar por dez minutos, consegui achar a sala de literatura clássica, no terceiro andar. Para seu desapontamento, o misterioso "Prewett" não estava lá. A professora era uma mulher bastante idosa , Mam. MacBanks, mas tinha uma mentalidade totalmente juvenil.

-Eu passo todo mundo nessa classe com cem por cento. E também dou todas as presenças para todo mundo. Quem quiser matar aula pode. Não vai prejudicar a sua nota. Entretanto, eu aconselho que todos vocês fiquem aqui e assistam a aula pelo menos hoje. Se gostarem, ou se quiserem, vocês vem ás próximas aulas. Se não, sei lá, façam dever de casa de outras matérias sem atrapalhar, ou conversem baixinho no fundo da aula. Ah, eu também não dou dever de casa.

Nem é preciso dizer que toda a classe foi direto com a cara da professora. Esta, diferentemente de história, era uma aula que começava no terceiro semestre da faculdade, então ninguém, ou quase ninguém conhecia a professora ainda. Mas ao final da aula, todos estavam completamente encantados. A professora realmente sabia do que estava falando, respeitava as opiniões dos alunos, discutia as possíveis interpretações e tinha domínio completo da classe.

A próxima aula era de literatura moderna, com Profa. Sprout. Era uma mulher baixa, gordinha e jovial, cheia de energia. Começou a aula falando sobre si mesma e sua vida pessoal. Assim passou ate o fim da aula, e tomou um susto quando ouviu o sinal. Lily teve aulas com os professores Jones, Harris, Toft e Flitwick. Mas as aulas passaram rápido, e ela quase já não pensava mais no lindo garoto de cabelos arrepiados quando a hora do almoço chegou. Ela então se lembrou que faria um "tour" pelo castelo com algum estudante. Bem, pelo menos assim ela saberia mais sobre a estranha construção. Foi então ao banheiro para melhorar em um mínimo sua aparência. Penteou os cabelos com um pente que encontrou na mochila, passou gloss nos lábios e escondeu as meias dentro dos coturnos. Também abriu o casaco, que ficara fechado até aquele momento. A blusa branca era bem pequena e levemente transparente, mas com a bermuda masculina e os coturnos ela não parecia uma oferecida, e sim uma garota meio estranha e ate um pouco sexy.

Seguiu para o "bandejão" da faculdade, e conferiu que deveria esperar próxima 'a estatua dos quatro fundadores da universidade (uns tais de Griffindor, Slyterin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff) pelo "tourguide". Depois de uns cinco minutos esperando, lendo Lolita, de Nabokov, acompanhado de três outros garotos, apareceu o belo garoto de cabelos arrepiados. Contudo, ela não o notou entretida com o livro. Ele pigarreou alto para chamar sua atenção, e Lily deu um salto, levemente assustada. Então recuperou a compostura. Não podia ser, o "Prewett" que lhe faria o tour?

-Ola, sou James Potter, prazer. Acredito que seja a senhorita Evans?- Ele perguntou educadamente, embora com um que do que ela supôs ser sarcasmo em sua voz.

-Sim, Lily Evans. Desculpe se me engano, mas seu nome não era Prewett? – Ela perguntou, confusa.

-Nah, eu sou Potter, mas o Binns confunde todos os nomes.

Ah.

-Vamos indo?

- Certamente. –ela respondeu, quase sem acreditar na própria sorte. O sujeito sexy que ia guia-la pela escola!!!

Passearam na maioria dos lugares dentro da escola, James lhe mostrou seu quarto, que ela dividiria com uma outra menina. Todos as suas coisas já haviam sido mudadas com antecedência para lá, e ela depositou sua mochila, já que não teria mais aulas aquele dia. Então voltaram para o salão de almoço, e já que Lily era nova na escola, e não conhecia ninguém, ele, educadamente, e totalmente desprovido de segundas intenções, a chamou para almoçar em sua mesa. A Mesa dos Marotos.

Era a mesa a extrema direita, no final do salão. A mesa tinha muito mais pessoas do que podia suportar, então as pessoas ficavam meio espremidas. A algazarra reinava solta, e todos falavam muito alto. Os marotos abriram espaço para James e Lily se sentarem. James foi pegar seu almoço, e Lily tirou uma maca e uma barra de cereais da mochila e começou a comer. Todos se apresentaram a ela. Dos marotos, o que ela mais gostou, depois de James, é claro, foi Lupin. Ele parecia inteligente e modesto, alem de simpático. Black parecia meio metido, e Pettigrew parecia meio estúpido e pela-saco. James ("Potter, Lily, Potter", ela dizia para si mesma) também era obviamente metido e cheio de si, mas Lily achava certa graça no jeito que ele despenteava o cabelo; e, venhamos e convenhamos, ele tinha um lindo sorriso. E fazia parte da equipe de futebol de Hogwarts. Depois de meia hora conversando com os marotos, outros garotos, como Diggory, Longbottom, Prewett (esse era realmente Prewett) e varias meninas, namoradas ou amigas, ela descobriu que James ("Potter, Lily!!!!") Fazia faculdade de antropologia, Sirius fazia de Engenharia química, Pedro de enfermagem e Remus de biologia. Ela logo descobriu também que sua companheira de quarto seria Alice Caulfield, namorada de Longbotton ("VOCÊ é Lily Evans? Você 'e minha nova companheira de quarto!!! Da ultima vez foi a Black, Bellatriz, nada contra a sua família, Sirius, Mas aquela garota...Ah, graças aos céus que é você. Pelo menos você parece legal...") e simpatizou com ela na hora.

Quando o sinal bateu, eles saíram juntos da mesa, e haviam decidido, todos juntos, ir passear nos jardins de Hogwarts, que Lily ainda não tinha visto muito bem. Porém, quando iam sair do salão, cruzaram com um grupinho de alunos que sentava no outro estremo do salão.

-Esses aí são os inimigos absolutos dos marotos.-Disse Alice- Da esquerda para a direita: Malfoy, Lestrange (Rudolph), Lestrange (Rabastan), Black (Bellatriz), Black (Narcissa), Snape...

Snape? Ela conhecia um Snape. Mas não podia ser o mesmo, a tanto tempo que não se viam...Ela virou o rosto para ver o grupinho. James e Sirius Black discutiam com um garoto de rosto pálido, nariz avantajado e longos cabelos negros e oleosos...

-E aí, Ranhoso?- Dizia Sirius.

-SEVERUS????-gritou, subitamente, Lily.

* * *

Oi... essa 'e a minha primeira fic. Por favor sejam compreensivos. Mandem reviews e me deem dicas (principalmente se nao gostarem). Preciso de um beta. 

Eu queria mesmo era escrever uma fic Drarry, mas 'e muito mais dificil que JamesLily. Entao vou deixar pra depois.

Obrigada por lerem

Ah, eu nao vou continuar a fic sem reviews, entao mandem alguns, please.

;p


End file.
